


Appreciation

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky doesn't appreciate the lack of appreciation Bridge has been receiving.





	Appreciation

Bridge sat on his bed watching Sky pace back and forth. 

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor. That may be your cup of tea, but personally, I don't want to sleep in the basement." 

"Sorry." Sky said, but didn't stop. "I just can't believe him. He says that he doesn't favor Omega, but look at all of the things that you have done today. Tracking down that invisible bank robber, interrogated the criminal and you broke Syd out of the magician's hypnosis. It's not fair that you didn't get any recogniti-" 

Bridge cut off his rant.The angst coming from Sky was getting to be a bit much. "We aren't rangers for the fame and fortune." 

"No, but some appreciation every once in awhile would be nice." 

Bridge pat the bed beside him. "Come over here. You can appreciate my awesome make out moves." 

Sky rolled his eyes, but obliged. "Dork." He said with a kiss.


End file.
